


The Exam

by Firelight_and_Rain



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Ageplay, Comedy, F/M, Medical Kink, PWP, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelight_and_Rain/pseuds/Firelight_and_Rain
Summary: Emmy has an idea on how to spice up their love life while on vacation.(Oh, doctor!)





	The Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Derrm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Derrm).



> tags: roleplaying, medical kink, ageplay, oral sex, penetrative sex
> 
> cw: the characters are roleplaying an underage / noncon scenario but are themselves consenting adults

They were on vacation. Arguably, they were always on vacation (what else would you call living on a private, traveling blimp?) but, as both of them understood it, a change of pace and a change of scenery was a crucial component.

Emmy had another change of pace in mind, which they’d discussed over dinner last night (giving her time to do some shopping). Des didn’t have any room to complain, since most of Emmy’s ideas turned out to be brilliant, but he wasn’t sure. How this would go. Since he was supposed to be in charge -

Tonight.

The front door of their hotel opened. It was a good thing that it was a summer vacation, because Emmy had changed into an extremely short skirt and too-small tank top. Desmond set his latest copy of the Oxford Journal of Archaeology on the table. “Hi - oh - are we … ?”

Emmy held up a forefinger for silence. “Hi, Des. When I open this door again, we’re in character, right? Here we go.”

She closed the door. Des looked at the journal and dropped it on the floor. It didn’t seem in-character. The door opened again. Des stood up and crossed his arms, trying to look Authoritative. Emmy bounced into the room. She was so naturally exuberant, it barely even looked fake. Her freckled breasts climbed about an inch towards escape from the top and her bra.

“My math teacher heard me coughing through her lecture, so you’re supposed to give me a physical.” She bounced her way closer to Des.

“I don’t think a cold necessitates a physical … ? Maybe you should -”

She grabbed both of his hands by the wrist. “Get on the examination table? Whatever you say, doctor!”

He put his hands on her waist. She moved them to her thighs and, getting the hint, he picked her up and set her on the table. She set her palms on the table behind her and grinned up at him. He liked the idea of picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, but that wasn’t the game. Or was it? He wasn’t entirely sure.

“The school said that I need paperwork saying I’ve had a full physical this year, so, I was thinking we could just take care of that now.” She batted her eyelashes at him. “What does a full physical entail, doctor?”

“I, uh, don’t know? Do school nurses have -”

“I think that a full physical involves a full-body examination.” She picked up one of his hands from where it rested on her upper thigh and placed it on her breast. “Do I have breast cancer, doctor?” She batted her eyelashes at him again.

Well, this part was simple enough. He brought up his other hand, and squeezed both of her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Emmy let out a little gasp at this. He put his hands under her shirt and ran them over the smooth hemispheres of her cleavage, and then reached around to unfasten her bra. He dropped the shirt and the bra next to the abandoned journal. He kneaded at her bare breasts lovingly, cradling the nipple and pulling, rubbing at the tip.

“Oh, doctor!”

“I don’t feel any tumors. You should be fine.”

Emmy frowned at him and dropped her heel against the back of his calf. “This isn’t how this works, you know.”

“I think it’s working just fine?”

Emmy shifted forward to press against his front and laughed a little. “I guess it is.” She sprawled onto her back, her abundant curls sprawling around her like wavecrests on a dark sea. “So, doctor, I haven’t had an appointment with my gynecologist in awhile.”

“Now that’s really not -”

She heel’ed him again.

“Of course. We can’t let you run around without proper medical care, now, can we?”

Her pleased grin brought out two adorable dimples.

He flipped up her pleated skirt and ran his hands along the satin-smooth skin of her inner thighs.

“Oh, what are you looking at down there, doctor?”

“Just making sure you’ve been a good girl and haven’t been getting in any trouble.”

Emmy squirmed deliberately as Des pulled off her underwear and dropped them with the rest of the clothes (and the neglected journal). “Oh, no, I haven’t, doctor! Can you tell?”

Desmond started drawing little circles over her clit with a finger. “I can tell with a more … thorough examination.” He dropped to his knees; he could see Emmy’s soft stomach rise and fall sharply in anticipation. He pressed his hands to her thighs and spread her legs, before licking a long stripe along her cunt. Her thighs tensed and she grabbed at his hair. He continued to bathe her with his tongue, methodical and gentle, with occasional stabs and flicks at her clit with the tip. 

“Oh, doctor!” she cried, in an incredibly overdone manner. It was still hot, because it was Emmy. “I’ve never felt anything like that before!”

He paused and tried to think of something. “I’ve got to … test the pH …”

Emmy said something that might have been ‘jesus christ’ and tugged, gently, at his hair. He went back to work. She was pushing against his mouth and pulling uncomfortably hard at his hair - close to getting hers - when Des stilled her with a firm hand on her thigh and sat up. She frowned up at him, ever so slightly. “Is that it?”

“For that part of the exam, yes. To tell if you’ve been a good girl, I need to tell if you’re still hymenated.”

“I don’t think that’s a -” She took a deep breath. “Try again?”

“To tell if you’ve been a good girl, I … need to see if you’re still nice and tight for me.”

Emmy’s eyes went wide and she pressed her thighs together, before she reclined back on the table and spread her legs wide enough to show off her athletic flexibility. “Oh, if I have to, Doctor,” she purred.

Des fumbled dropping his pants the first one and a half attempts. He took the time to make sure he’d donned his condom correctly. He did care about good sexual hygiene, after all.

He ran a thumb over her clit, traced his fingers between her damp labia, and entered her to the hilt in one thrust. She locked her thighs around him, wrapped one arm around his shoulders and with her other hand grabbed at his lower back, urging him to go hard and fast. He did, face pressed to her neck, peppering the occasional gentle, open-mouthed kiss there. He slowed when he could tell that he was getting close, though. Without having to ask, Emmy brought her right hand down between them to press hard at her clit; he cradled her with an arm braced between her back and the table as she bent upward into him. When she came with a wavering, “Oh god,” clenching, pulsing, and pulling, around him, he came immediately. He wasn’t sure what noise he made, since he blacked out for exactly the length of his orgasm.

Neither of them moved, simply lying there on the table. She rubbed at his back and he brushed her hair back from her face lovingly, twining stray curls around his fingers.

“Did I pass my physical, doctor?” she asked, with a wide-eyed innocent look.

“Uhm. You get a gold star?”

“I love gold stars.”

He thought that maybe they should move to the bedroom, but didn’t bother to say anything. For the moment, at least.


End file.
